Oni
How Oni joined the Tourney Due to his training and meditation, Akuma may have suppressed some of the dark aspects of the Satsui no Hado, allowing him to control his power in battle. As Oni, when he finally becomes one with the Satsui no Hadou, the negative aspects have now managed to completely take over him. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Oni: *Play 105 matches in the Versus Mode. *Clear Break the Targets Level 1 with 5 different characters. For both of these options, the player must brawl Oni on the Final Destination stage. After defeating Oni, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use an alternative form of Akuma, better known as Oni.". You will then see him on the far right of the Character Select Screen, to the right of Nightcrawler, below Natsu, and above Sgt. Byrd. Special Attacks Gohadoken (Neutral) Oni fires a purple energy ball from his hands. Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (Side) Oni performs a hurricane kick. Goshoryuken (Up) This attack is a Shoryuken that strikes hard and slices. This move can also be used for recoveries. Tengyo Gohadoken (Down) Oni fires a purple energy ball from his hands, but at a 45 degree angle. Raging Demon (Hyper Smash) Based on his Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Super Combo, Oni poses and then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Oni and the opponent will then reappear, with the opponent sent flying as he says "I still have more!". Meido Gohado (Final Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Ultra Combo, Oni fires a purple fireball that will travel forward horizontally. If the projectile connects on the first hit, the animation features Oni forcing his opponent back with the first projectile then blasting them with another, with the force of the projectile emitting energy from behind the opponent shaping into Oni's kanji character. The animation occurs every time it cleanly hits from point-blank range. As Oni is about to fire off the move, he will say "Ashes to ASHES!". Oni must be very close in order to trigger its full animation, saying "The gates of hell AWAIT!" if successful, and if the opponent has at least 200% damage after the full animation, he will laugh evilly. Victory Animations #Oni tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying that "I... am not HUMAN!". #Oni puts his hands on his hips and says "My power... MOVES WORLDS!". #Oni looks at the sky and says "Bow down, WORM!". Trivia *Oni was confirmed at the same time Azazel was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Coincedentally, they are both demons. *Oni is the only Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition newcomer that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as a playable character. Evil Ryu, Yun, and Yang all appear as trophies and become playable in the sequel. *Oni is unlockable in Tourney 1, but in Tourney 2, he's a starter just like he was in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. *Oni's rival is Night Terror, who is basically Nightmare's demonic form. Oni's second rival is Geese Howard, the martial arts Crime Boss of Southtown. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters